


A ball of fluff

by two2ducks



Series: 30 day writing challenge [5]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Adults, Fluff, M/M, Snowball Fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 10:15:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23349775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: Day 5: "You're not my child! Go home!"The snow sticks greatly, Kuns hands are getting cold and the freezing air nibbles at his cheeks, the night has already settled, only the streetlamps let them see each other. Kun throws another pair of snowballs towards Ten, Browny isn’t happy about that and barks loudly. Kun can hear how the other laughs and tries to calm down their pet.His knees are starting to hurt, “Hey, are you even alive there?”
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: 30 day writing challenge [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	A ball of fluff

The snow is still slowly melting behind Kuns collar, making his back tingle and shiver from the droplets running around his neck. The wet snow doesn’t seem like it is going to stop falling any time soon, even though it’s late in the evening. The crumbling snow wall Ten made for him as his fortress is melting on sight, while Kun squats behind it. Tens own _house_ is on the other side of the pavement, behind one of those fancy park benches, kind of unfair, if Kun wants to be picky about it. Their small puppy, Browny, keeps running around Tens wall, protecting it. Seems like Kun is completely on his own in this battle. 

They started the walk per usual – they got home from work, immediately got their puppy into the jacket, decided where to go today – the park. But then Kun rolled up a perfect, round ball of snow and, just to fool around, threw it at Tens back, who was mindlessly walking forwards with the leash in his hand. It quickly led to Ten trying to make Kun fall down in the white blanket, to add, failing to do so. Next thing they’re doing is letting the puppy run on its own, as Ten hurriedly builds the poor wall in front of Kun and spending way more time on his own.

The snow sticks greatly, Kuns hands are getting cold and the freezing air nibbles at his cheeks, the night has already settled, only the streetlamps let them see each other. Kun throws another pair of snowballs towards Ten, Browny isn’t happy about that and barks loudly. Kun can hear how the other laughs and tries to calm down their pet.   
His knees are starting to hurt, “Hey, are you even alive there?” Kun calls out Ten, it’s true, the other hasn’t thrown a ball in a while, just enjoying the game.

“I have Browny to fight for me!” Ten shouts way too loudly, luckily to them, they are the only two people in the park as far as Kun can see. It has been a while since they’ve played around like this, Kun likes these moments, it feels like he has nothing to worry about.

Kun whistles a bit and pats the ground next to him, shaking his fist like he has some sweets to offer to Browny and, just as expected, the young puppy easily believes him and happily runs away from Ten towards his other owner.

“No!” Ten whines, so Kun can hear, “My chid!” The dramatic call makes Kun laugh, it really sometimes feels like the puppy is a test for them of how they could manage to grow a small human together. Browny tends to sleep with them in their bed, jumps on the at the middle of the night and wants to be petted until it falls asleep, when Kun cooks them Browny sometimes gets a piece, all the other times Ten sneaks a bite for it. Once they even had a bath all together, well, it started off with Ten and Kun, but soon the dog was in the bathroom, trying to balance itself on the side of the bath and it took one paw slip and it fell into the bubbly water. _And_ they feel kind of bad after a night out, when the puppy has missed them so much that it won’t let them take a step without it.

The elder rolls a small, but tight ball and shows it to the puppy before throwing it weakly on the pavement, Browny runs after it, Kun wishes he had so much energy. As he gets up, his knees crack and at first it’s hard to move because of the cold, but his muscles warm up quickly. Ten is throwing bunch of small snowballs as Kun nears his fortress, almost none of them hit the target, Kun can feel a few against his legs, but they do practically nothing.

“Nuh-uh!” Ten still protests, even though he isn’t trying to even get up from the kneeling position. Kun is only a step away from the wall in front of his boyfriend. “You’re not my child!” Ten leans backwards a little bit as if that is going to help, “Go home!” To Kun, Tens sentences mean nothing more than fun. Without a doubt, Kun pretends to stumble against Tens white wall and, with a great acting, carefully falls down on the other. Ten easily folds beneath Kun, not minding to be squished underneath the mass of his favourite person on the world. They both laugh while laying on the cold ground, Kun can feel how their chests don’t move in unison. His body is warming up greatly, so he allows it to gather more warmth, just in a case he would get cold again while walking home, maybe even to warm up Tens cool hands.

Tens laughter slowly dies and Kun believes that he isn’t feeling the best laying on the wet ground, but before he gets up, Kun stretches a bit to reach Tens cheek and plants a sunny kiss with his dry lips on the others red, frosty cheek.

And so does Browny, only with his tongue.

**Author's Note:**

> congrats to me, because i finished this NOT in the middle of the night! AND I like it lots, im surprised it came out this short, but im still satisfied!  
> stay safe indoors!


End file.
